Meu Melhor Amigo, Meu Amor
by Kah Reche
Summary: Lily é apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, James Potter, mas ele ama outra... A descreve como a garota perfeita para ele... Linda, inteligente e uma ótima bruxa... Quem será essa? - Fic baseada na música Teardrops on My Guitar da Taylor Swift.


**Meu Melhor Amigo, Meu Amor**

**Autora:** Kah Reche

**Rated:** T

**Tipo:** One-Shot

**Shipper: **Lily e James

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling, eu só peguei emprestado.

Eu estava olhando para o par de olhos que tanto me hipnotizavam, e o dono deles, nem percebia como eu estava vidrada. James Potter. Meu melhor amigo, desde o terceiro ano, quando eu o conhecera. E agora o homem que eu amava. Veio a minha mente o momento em que nos conhecemos.

**Flashback on**

_Como eu odeio aula de transfiguração. Consigo me dar bem em todas as matérias. Sou sempre a melhor, menos nessa. Eu sei lá, tem alguma coisa que não entra na minha cabeça. _

_Quando a aula acabou, eu dei graças aos céus, pois já não agüentava mais ficar naquela sala de aula. Eu me sentia mal, tentando entender algo, mas não conseguindo. Meu cérebro rejeitava transfiguração._

_- Senhorita Evans, pode vir até aqui, por favor? – Ouvi a voz da professora McGonagall me chamando e logo fui até lá. – O senhor também Sr. Potter._

_Olhei para quem ela falava. Era um garoto um pouco mais alto que eu, com cabelos muito desgrenhados, e usava óculos de aros redondos. Estava acenando para seus amigos, que saíam pela porta. Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Eles eram os garotos mais bagunceiros, provavelmente de toda Hogwarts. Eu sempre ouvia as pessoas falando que ele e seus amigos viviam pegando detenção. Ele até era bonito, com seus traços fortes, e olhos amendoados._

_- O que aconteceu professora? – Perguntei, assim que nós chegamos perto dela. A professora devia ter mais ou menos trinta anos, mas ela era tão severa quanto alguém de cinqüenta. _

_- Srta. Evans, eu sei que a senhorita é uma garota esforçada, mas na última prova você tirou um P. – Disse ela. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, e abaixei minha cabeça, envergonhada. – Eu sei que você conseguiria melhorar com a ajuda certa. – Apenas assenti. – Por isso, senhor Potter, peço que ajude a senhorita Evans com isso. Assim você já cumpre a sua detenção. Acho que uma semana será o suficiente, não? Srta. Evans, Potter é o melhor aluno nesta matéria, então acho que ele poderá te ajudar._

_- Claro professora. – Ele disse. Sua voz não estava tão desanimada como eu achei que estaria. Ele estava calmo, com a expressão serena, e, acho eu, que vi certo brilho em seus olhos, mas deve ter sido a luz refletida nos óculos._

_- Podem ir para o intervalo. – Disse McGonagall, olhando para pergaminhos em sua mesa._

_Seguimos para fora sem falar nada. Ficamos olhando um para o outro na frente da sala da professora._

_- James Potter. – Disse ele, estendendo a mão. A segurei e me apresentei também. _

_- Lílian Evans, prazer. – Disse e acabamos ficando em um silencio um pouco desconfortável, então decidi acabar com ele, desatando a falar tudo o que eu achei que ajudaria um pouco. – Eu sei que você deve estar me culpando por ter que me ensinar, mas eu não falei nada para a professora e se você quiser, posso estudar sozinha, não tem problema eu..._

_- Está tudo bem. Será um prazer te ajudar. – Disse ele me interrompendo com um sorriso amigável. Sorri de volta. _

_- Eu preciso ir. Minhas amigas devem estar me procurando. – Disse, apontando para trás de mim, como se elas estivessem lá. _

_- Tudo bem. Depois combinamos os nossos horários. – Ele disse e novamente ficamos em um momento um pouco desconfortável. – Tchau. – Ele disse, e veio para perto de mim, deu um beijo na minha bochecha. Fiquei um pouco surpresa e quando ele afastou o rosto, com certeza ele viu a minha expressão, que deveria estar das piores. Sentia minhas bochechas quentes, minhas orelhas também._

_- Tchau. – Eu disse com a voz fraquinha. Ele me ofereceu o sorriso do tipo "Eu tenho 32 dentes" e depois apenas acenou, indo para o pátio. Corri para o dormitório feminino, procurar as meninas. _

**Flashback off**

Depois que começamos a nos conhecer melhor, acabamos virando melhor amigos.

Eu, ele, os marotos, Marlene e Emmeline, vivíamos juntos. Éramos inseparáveis, ainda mais depois que Emmeline começou a namorar Remus, e Marlene e Sirius começaram com seu rolo, que nunca ficavam juntos, mas um era do outro para fazer o que bem entender. Eu sempre ficava sobrando nos passeios para Hogsmead, já que cada um ficava com seu par, e James ficava com uma garota qualquer.

James era um dos garotos mais desejados da escola. E um dos mais galinha também. Ele já havia ficado com várias garotas, e segundo Sirius, isso começara a partir do terceiro ano.

Mas o que eu queria? Que ele ficasse comigo o tempo todo? Que a única coisa que ele pensasse fosse eu? Que a vida dele se resumisse a mim? _Sim!_

É claro que eu saí com garotos ao longo da minha vida. Eu não sou nenhuma baranga. Cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, pele translúcida com algumas sardas. Mas tenho um gênio bem forte. Acho que isso que contribuiu para eu me tornar monitora, e agora monitora chefe. Eu quase nunca era flexível.

Agora, no meu sétimo ano, me descobri apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, e ele não fazia idéia disso. Ele me falava de suas namoradas, de seus encontros, sem nem saber como isso me machucava, pois eu queria estar no lugar dessas garotas. Poder abraçá-lo, sem ele pensar que eu sinto apenas um sentimento fraterno, poder beijá-lo, sem o medo de ele não me retribuir, poder dizer o quanto o amava.

- Lily? – Ele chamou sacudindo um pouco meus ombros. Voltei ao normal e para o presente. Estávamos a caminho de Hogsmead, dentro da carruagem.

- Ah... Desculpe. Acabei me perdendo nos pensamentos. – Eu disse e ofereci um sorriso de desculpas. Na verdade, estava mais vermelha do que qualquer coisa por James me flagrar encarando-o.

- Percebemos. – Disse Marlene, com um sorriso malicioso. Ela estava sentada a lado de Sirius que abraçava seus ombros. Ela e Emmeline sabiam da minha paixão por James Potter. Nunca me apoiaram, mas também nunca me disseram que ele não sentia o mesmo. Só diziam para eu acordar. E eu me confundia com isso.

- James, por que você veio conosco hoje? – Emme perguntou o que agora martelava em minha cabeça.

- Nenhuma garota o quis. – Sirius se intrometeu. James lançou um olhar fulminante para ele e Sirius apenas levantou o ombro, fazendo uma cara de inocente, depois sua expressão ficou convencida, como sempre. – Todas estão chorando por que Sirius Black não pode estar com elas agora.

- Sim, porque ele está na coleira. – Disse Marlene enlaçando pescoço dele com as mãos. Sirius sorriu e os dois começaram a se beijar como se o mundo fosse acabar agora.

- Dá pra ficar mais nojento? – Disse Pedro. – Ah, obrigado! – Ele disse resmungando. Segui o olhar dele e vi que Remus e Emme também estavam se beijando. Soltei um riso nervoso.

O local ficou um pouco desconfortável. Dois casais juntos, e eu e James segurando vela, pois o par perfeito para o Pedro era a comida, e era o que ele tinha em mãos.

- Então... – James começou a falar. Ele estava com um sorriso de diversão. – O que você quer fazer hoje?

- Como assim? – Perguntei confusa. Ele estava me chamando para ficar com ele em Hogsmead? Eu estou sonhando? Há anos não fazíamos isso. Quando ele fez 15 anos ficou ainda mais bonito, com um ar mais de homem do que de menino, e todas as garotas pediam para sair com ele. No começo, ele e Sirius faziam disputa para ver quem pegava mais garotas, mas agora, Marlene controlava o cachorro.

- Por que você acha que eu não estou em um encontro? - Ele disse sorrindo para mim, aquele mesmo sorriso "Eu tenho 32 dentes" que ele me deu quando nos conhecemos. – Faz tempo que eu não fico com a minha Lily. – Ele disse, abraçando meus ombros. Isso fez com que eu estremecesse por ele me abraçar, e por ele dizer que eu era dele, mas o encanto acabou com a sua próxima frase. – Eu senti falta da minha melhor amiga...

- Também senti sua falta. – Disse, com um sorriso amarelo, e James o retribui com um sorriso igual, parecendo achar que fez algo de errado, e logo me soltando.

_Não! Não precisa fazer isso! Estava bom daquele jeito!_

- Você ainda não disse aonde você quer ir hoje. – Ele disse, voltando a sorrir novamente. Eu sempre sonhava com ele sorrindo desse jeito quando eu dissesse o que sinto de verdade por ele, e logo depois ele me beijava. Eu nunca iria contar a ele como o amo, poderia estragar a nossa amizade, e eu não estava disposta a isso. Se pra ficar pelo menos perto dele eu tiver que conviver sendo apenas a melhor amiga, então é isso que farei.

- Podemos ir ao Três Vassouras, depois a Dedos de Mel. – Sugeri. James pegou minha mão e ficou brincando com os meus dedos, senti um arrepio passar dela para o meu braço. Isso era normal quando se tratava de James. Bastava apenas ele encostar em mim para eu sentir eletricidade correndo entre nós.

- Depois eu gostaria de ir à Zonko's, se você não se importar. Meu estoque acabou então preciso comprar mais. – Mesmo James sendo monitor chefe, ele continuava aprontando. Agora era menos do que antes, mas ainda assim, continuava com as brincadeiras.

- Claro tudo bem. – Disse e a carruagem deu um solavanco. – Chegamos. – Avisei em alto e bom som para que o pessoal ouvisse. Todos se separaram ofegantes e sorrindo. Vi James revirar os olhos enquanto levantava. Ele seguiu até Sirius e o puxou para fora. Achei estranho esse comportamento, olhei para Marlene para ver se ela sabia de algo, ela apenas levantou os ombros. Fomos as próximas a descer, depois vieram Remus e Emme.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei para James, que assim que saímos se separou de Sirius e os dois exibiram sorrisos como de crianças pegas no flagra fazendo arte.

- Nada. – Eles disseram juntos e se entreolharam.

- Vem Sirius. Vamos pra Dedos de Mel. – Disse Marlene o arrastando. – Até mais pessoal.

- Também vamos. – Disse Remus, abraçando Emmeline. – Nos vemos depois. – Os dois acenaram e seguiram em outra direção.

- Vamos Lily? – Disse James, me oferecendo o braço, este que não recusei, e ele nos guiou para o Três Vassouras. – Faz tempo que não venho aqui. – Ele disse depois de entrarmos.

- Por quê? – Perguntei. Minha curiosidade era máxima. Qualquer coisa relacionada a ele eu queria saber.

- Todas as garotas parecem gostar da Madame Puddifoot, acham mais romântico. – Ele disse revirando os olhos. – O que você acha?

Olhei surpresa para ele. Mas James mantinha um sorriso no rosto e um olhar que mostrava que ele estava mesmo curioso.

- O Três Vassouras é legal. – Disse apenas. Não precisava saber sobre seus encontros, e nem queria.

- Ele é melhor. É mais escuro, o seja, mais reservado. Dá para fazer coisas que no Madame Puddifoot não. – Ele disse sorrindo sugestivamente para mim. Corei da raiz dos cabelos ás pontas dos pés e senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha. – Vamos pedir algo para beber? – Ele sugeriu, como se não tivesse acabado de me dizer aquelas coisas. Minha capacidade mental no momento me permitiu apenas concordar com a cabeça.

Sentamos-nos em uma mesa e James foi buscar as cervejas amanteigadas.

Olhei em volta, e comecei a prestar atenção ao que ele havia dito. O lugar era mesmo mais escuro que o Madame Puddifoot, que era todo cor de rosa e clareado. Alguns casais estavam nos cantos, se agarrando, não como deviam fazer no lugar 'fofinho', mas praticamente engolindo uns aos outros.

- Voltei! – James praticamente se jogando ao meu lado. – Aqui estão. – Ele disse me passando um copo com a cerveja, e segurando o seu com uma mão, enquanto a sua outra afagava meu ombro. – Agora, quero que me conte coisas que eu perdi nessa última semana que estive sumido.

- Bom, o Sirius se pegou de novo com a Marlene na segunda, mas ele estava bem cansado. – Eu sabia o porquê disso acontecer. Descobri o segredo do Remus no quinto ano, e sobre James, Sirius e Pedro se transformarem em animagos para ficar com ele. Acho que foi aí que eu comecei a gostar do James, o admirando mais. – O Remus...

- Não. Não quero que você me conte sobre eles. Quero saber de você. – James disse com aquele sorriso lindo dele. Praticamente derreti em seus braços. Imagina o garoto que você ama te abraçando, bem na sua frente, seus rostos perto um do outro, ele falando que queria saber sobre a sua vida, e ainda com o sorriso mais lindo. Eu estava assim, boba e avoada. – Por exemplo, como anda a monitoria, se você tem aplicado muitas detenções, se anda saindo com alguém...

Ele deixou essa frase no ar, e sua expressão ficou séria, esperando eu falar. Respirei fundo e desatei a falar.

- Quando você sai o trabalho fica mais puxado, mas eu consigo dar conta, e acho que com os Marotos longe a escola fica mais calma, pois tive apenas de tirar pontos de um casal, pois estavam na Torre de Astronomia. Além disso, nada demais. – Evitei falar sobre a minha fracassada vida amorosa. Fracassada por causa dele, já que eu vivia comparando os garotos que eu saía com James. Isso nunca dava certo.

- Você não me respondeu se está saindo com alguém. – Ele disse sorrindo. Ele não cansava de sorrir? Sempre quando eu o via ele estava assim. É claro que eu não estava reclamando. Vê-lo sorrir fazia o meu dia, mas eu pensava se sua mandíbula não cansava.

- Não, não estou. – Disse, não podendo mais fugir da pergunta. – E você? – Não pude conter a minha curiosidade. Sabia que me machucaria ouvindo-o falar de outra, mas precisava saber.

- Na verdade não. Mas estou apaixonado por uma pessoa. – James disse com um pequeno sorriso agora. Meu coração afundou, e senti minha garganta apertar.

- Porque você não fala pra ela? – Disse com a voz baixa. _Droga!_ Eu acho que eu sou masoquista, só pode, pra me torturar tanto...

- Na verdade, eu não tenho coragem. Ela é linda, inteligente, tem vários admiradores, poderia escolher quem quisesse, porque ela escolheria a mim?

_Deixa-me pensar... Porque, você é uma ótima pessoa, lindo, inteligente, monitor chefe, capitão do time de quadribol, um dos Marotos e o cara mais popular da escola? _

- Acho que se você falasse com ela, ela ficaria com você. – Disse olhando para as minhas mãos. Eu não deveria fazer isso. Eu o amava e dizia para ele seguir outra? Mas, se era isso que ele queria o que eu poderia fazer? Prendê-lo a mim com algemas e fazê-lo dizer que me ama?

- Na verdade, não acho que seja assim tão simples. Ela não é qualquer garota. Ela é especial. Não quero ficar com ela só por uma tarde ou uma noite. Quero namorar ela. Passar todas as tardes com ela, e talvez até casar. – Isso foi como uma facada no meu coração que já estava fraco com tudo o que ele disse. Ele devia mesmo amar aquela garota, a ponto de querer pedir ela em casamento.

- Nossa... Você não acha que isso é muito? Casamento? Você pelo menos já conversou com ela? – Perguntei, tentando fazê-lo pelo menos pensar novamente. Talvez ele desistisse e eu ainda tivesse alguma chance.

- Claro que já. Alguns dos melhores momentos da minha vida eu vivi com ela. Ela sempre esteve lá. Gosto dela desde a primeira vez que a vi, mas comecei a amá-la com o tempo. Minha _melhor amiga_, e meu futuro amor, isso se ela me quiser. – Ele disse isso com uma animação imensa. _Melhor amiga? _Eu pensei que _eu _fosse a melhor amiga dele, mas parece que me enganei. Eu olhava para qualquer lugar que não fossem James e seus olhos. Seria pior assim. Essa garota devia ser super linda, e eu deveria ter conhecido ela, já que eu sou a melhor... Não, a _segunda_ melhor amiga dele.

- Bom, espero que você fale com ela e que ela te aceite. Você parece amá-la muito. – Disse, sentindo as lágrimas querendo descer por minha face, mas eu não deixei. Minha voz estava um pouco embargada, mas eu não iria chorar na frente dele. Ele poderia sentir pena de mim, e isso era a última coisa que eu queria que acontecesse.

- Você acha mesmo que eu devia falar com ela? – Ele perguntou com a voz ansiosa.

- Claro. Espero que sejam felizes juntos. – Eu disse já pronta para pedir licença e me levantar para ir ao banheiro e chorar á vontade.

- Bom... – Ele começou, segurando meu queixo com seus dedos e me fazendo encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam quentes, seu sorriso era suave, e pela penumbra do local pude ver-me refletida em seus óculos. Uma garota ruiva com sardas e olhos verdes, quase com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – Acho que já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer a ela, agora só resta mostrar.

Quando ia expressar minha confusão senti seus lábios sobre os meus. Entrei em choque.

_Ai meu Deus! James Potter está me beijando!_

Seus lábios beijavam os meus delicadamente. Suas mãos envoltas do meu rosto e seus óculos encostando delicadamente na ponte do meu nariz.

Eu estava praticamente voando. Eu não acredito que isso está mesmo acontecendo. James Potter, o homem da minha vida está me beijando, e eu estou plenamente acordada. Sabia disso, pois nos meus sonhos as sensações que eu sentia não eram nem um milésimo do que acontecia agora. Por dentro meu coração pulava fortemente.

Minhas mãos em sua nuca puxavam seus cabelos levemente, o que fez com que ele quisesse aprofundar mais o beijo. Para não atrapalhar, ele se afastou por um momento para tirar os óculos, mas logo, tão rápido quanto foi, voltou, e seus lábios atacavam os meus, agora, não com tanta delicadeza. Suas mãos em minha cintura, me puxando possessivamente, colando nossos corpos, praticamente me colocando em cima dele, e sua língua pedindo passagem entre meus lábios.

Desci uma de minhas mãos para o seu peito quente, sentindo seu coração bater freneticamente de encontro a ela. Meu coração estava do mesmo jeito. Eletricidade correndo entre nós.

Sua língua passeava avidamente por cada canto da minha boca, e depois ia de encontro a minha para poder entrelaçá-las. Suas mãos corriam avidamente pelas minhas costas, me apertando a ele o tanto que era possível com a posição e o local que estávamos.

Quando já estávamos praticamente sem ar nos separamos lentamente. Ele começou a distribuir beijo pela minha mandíbula, pescoço e clavícula. Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos, deixando-os mais bagunçados que o normal. Com certeza, esse foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha. Por ter sido com ele, e pelo jeito que foi.

- Então? Acha que ela vai me aceitar? – James disse de encontro ao meu ouvido, causando-me arrepios por todo o corpo. Sorri.

- Seria louca se dissesse que não. – Respondi quando ele olhou novamente nos meus olhos. James deu um sorriso maior do que aquele 'Tenho 32 dentes', o que eu achei que fosse impossível.

- Ótimo. Achei que teria que persuadir mais ela para que ela respondesse. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. Várias sensações passaram pelo meu corpo com o pensamento do que ele disse.

- Acho que ela não ligaria se você continuasse. – Disse e encostei meus lábios de encontro aos dele novamente.

Ainda bem que estávamos em um lugar mais reservado. Não seria legal que alunos do terceiro ano vissem isso.

Acabou que não fomos nem a Dedos de Mel e nem a Zonko's, quando percebemos a hora, tivemos que correr para não perder a carruagem. Chegamos ofegantes, mas nem precisava, pois Sirius estava guardando a carruagem para nós.

- Aleluia! Achei que teríamos que sair procurando por vocês. – Ele disse quando nos aproximamos. James estava com um braço na minha cintura, me segurando quase possessivamente.

Quando Sirius nos viu, deu um sorriso malicioso para James, que só o retribui com um orgulhoso.

Entramos na carruagem, e o pessoal ficou olhando para nós, esperando que disséssemos algo.

- Marotos, Marlene, Emmeline eu apresento a vocês a futura Sra. Potter. – James disse com o peito estufado e me abraçando junto dele.

- Já estava na hora né veado? – Disse Sirius, com sua risada canina.

- Cervo! – James disse com a expressão séria, logo olhando para mim, como para ver minha reação.

- Então mostra que não é veado e agarra a ruiva! – Sirius disse com o mesmo sorriso malicioso que deu ao James quando nos aproximávamos da carruagem.

James apenas olhou para mim, como que perguntando. Em resposta agarrei seu pescoço e o puxei para mim para mais um beijo. Ouvi de fundo o pessoal falando, mas não dei atenção. James havia acabado de dizer que eu era sua em frente a todos.

Quando nos separamos para poder tomar ar, eu fui até o ouvido dele e disse:

- Com certeza, eu amo o Três Vassouras.

AMEI!!!

FICOU MEGA-HIPER-BLASTER-MASTER-SUPER MARAVILHOSA!

EU QUASE CHOREI NA HORA DO TRÊS VASSOURAS JUNTO COM A LILY!! ANDO MUITO EMOTIVA!!!!!


End file.
